


New family- New problems

by SparkOnYourMark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, But that’s okay because so is Stiles, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is the best big brother, They are strong-independent boys, They don’t need no man, They make a dream team, and by man- I mean Father figures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkOnYourMark/pseuds/SparkOnYourMark
Summary: You know, Stiles always figured that if he ever found out he had more family than his dad, it would end up being a weird cousin or aunt from Poland on his Mom’s side.Turns out he is way in over his head.Forget his Mom’s side of the family- his Dad’s side of the family is insane!Welp, at least he gets a sibling out of it. Now, if only he could get him to actually talk to him, that would be great.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Just once Stiles would like nothing to go wrong. Was that too much to ask? 

The answer to that was yes. Yes, it was.

He was just so tired. 

He wanted his old life back. Because this one is so fucking _insane_ , it wasn’t even something his imagination could have come up with. 

He remembered the good old days, when everything was about regular teenage angst and trying to get Lydia Martin to pay attention to him. 

He misses those days.

* * *

The one freaking time it seemed like no monster was coming after him or anyone else, something just had to go and mess it up because why fucking not? Stiles swears that he probably kicked a pregnant puppy and ran over a freaking cat in a past life because there is some greater being out there out to get him.

Probably the fates because the one time the pack had finally settled down for a night to watch movies, out pops Nico freaking di Angelo!

Needless to say, the pack was pretty shocked to see the pale, skinny boy in black clothes appear from the shadows. Not to mention the Stygian iron sword he had wasn't helping.

Stiles couldn’t decide whether to be mad, happy, or worried about seeing him there, but let’s be honest, he hadn’t seen Nico in a couple of months and iris messaging wasn’t the same as talking face to face, so he was pretty ecstatic to see him there.

* * *

It has been a crazy few years for Stiles. Finding out about his godly heritage and meeting his ‘family' was by far the weirdest thing that ever happened to him and he’s seen some pretty weird shit. 

At first, when he found out, he figured he would be an Athena kid, but life just has a way of kicking him in the ass. But I guess it could be worse for him, he could have been hidden away at a casino and frozen at the age of 10. 

So, undoubtedly, he had the luck between the both of them. So, finding out that his godly parent was Hades was fine. He sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about it. 

* * *

Surely enough, it was just his luck that his new half-sibling didn’t really like him. He and Nico didn't exactly see eye to eye in the beginning. He had heard whispers around the camp about what happened to his sister, so he let it go. Nico was obviously mourning. 

But throughout the summer things got better- for both of them. It was really hard to fit in the camp, even with Stiles’s open personality. People were just so unnerved about the fact that they had a connection to the God of the underworld. They would see either of them and go the other way and soon enough he figured that it was best not to participate in any activities, because no one really had his back and they didn’t trust him with theirs. 

They soon realized that they had no one else to rely on, but each other.

On the bright side, they made their own schedule and picked their own activities- seeing how it was only the two of them. Stiles was the oldest and had been at camp the longest, even though he was there a whole 2 weeks before Nico. So, he was the cabin leader by default, even though technically Nico was older but he wasn’t about to touch that issue with a 50-foot pole. 

They trained together, practiced harnessing their powers, and figuring them out. Nico found out he could summon skeletons, Stiles figured out how to use shadows and make them solid, and they both figured out the magnificent wonders of shadow travel when Nico accidentally traveled from camp to New Orleans during practice and Stiles had a small freak out session before he decided to I-M him and follow him to drag him back. (Not before looking around of course.)

They soon found themselves depending on one another. Stiles took his big brother role seriously, he made sure Nico ate, got up, went to bed, did laundry, took breaks. He even went as far as making sure he ‘socialized,’ not with people, of course. (Hellhounds did the work just fine.)

Nico on the other hand was a little shit. They both had baggage as big as Tartarus, but Nico milked his problem for all they were worth. Stiles just couldn’t find it in his heart to say no to anything Nico asked of him. It was insane and that manipulative little shit knew it. 

If this was the DC universe, Stiles would be Dick Grayson and Nico would be Damien Wayne with a dash of Jason Todd. 

Nico was abandoned by the only family he had left (who then went off and died) and Stiles didn't have the best relationship with his dad anymore once he found out that Stiles wasn’t really his son. 

Stiles couldn’t really blame him, finding out your wife cheated on you with a God didn’t really look good- especially when said wife died and he was left raising a kid that wasn’t even his.

They were both alone. The campers didn’t like them, their families didn’t want them, so they made their own makeshift family with each other because that's all they needed. They just needed each other.


	2. To be or not to be- That is the question

So when Stiles saw his little brother emerging from the shadows, he was siked. He just wanted to mother hen him and roll him up in a blanket, kidnap him and hold him in his room forever. 

But once he swallowed his urges, he couldn't help but stand to grab him and pull him into a hug. But when he got closer, he realized what was going on. Nico’s clothes were torn and his back and shoulders were covered in blood. 

He knew at that moment that the occasion for a visit wasn’t for a family get-together.

He was going to the only person he knew that would help him. 

Not a lot of people would go out of their way to help a Hades kid, heck Stiles was pretty sure they would try to finish the job.

And right now as he was holding on to Nico and keeping him up, he noticed that he was breathing hard and beads of sweat were on his forehead. His face was blank, but Stiles knew better. He knew that Nico was probably in a lot of pain.

* * *

“Hey Nico, you've gotta stay with me, all right? Don't go to sleep just yet.”

Nico just nodded and struggled to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted, the adrenaline he had was leaving his body.

Stiles quickly moved Nico to the couch and grabbed the bag that he hid behind the couch. He prayed to his father that he still had the ziplock bag with ambrosia and a small jar of nectar that he took from one of the Apollo kids before he left camp in case of emergencies.

Once he found what he was looking for, he let out a sigh of relief. He poured some nectar into Nico’s mouth and gave him a piece of ambrosia to chew on, while he wiped the sweat off of Nico’s forehead with a piece of cloth.

“I'm not interrupting anything am I?” He mumbled as some nectar dribbled down his chin and he sat up, wiping his face.

“Huh?” 

For a second there Stiles was confused about what exactly he was talking about until he remembered that the pack was there. He honestly forgot about them. All he could focus on was Nico.

“No, you aren’t interrupting anything.” He looked at each pack member in his living room. “ No one could possibly be more important than you are.”

Nico just hummed, and cracked an eye open, “Are the wolves okay? They’re not going to eat me are they?”

Stiles just looked at him and snorted. “ Nah, they’re not gonna eat you. Most of them are legacies of Leto, but I’m pretty sure one of them is half a hellhound.” 

The pack just stared at them, not knowing what to do. Allison lowered her bow and the rest of the wolves declawed. While Nico turned on his stomach, to help Stiles clean his back.

He hissed as Stiles doused his back with Alcohol, “Fuck that stings! I came to you to make it hurt less, not more asshole!”

“I’m freaking cleaning it dumbass! If you want to get an infection, do it yourself!”

“Use the fucking shadows to heal me!”

“Oh, you’re right.” Stiles said, “ My bad, I forgot.” He snorted.

The pack watched as Stiles raised one hand in the air and whistled with thetheir one. Nothing happened for a few seconds before the room started to feel colder and the next thing they knew a cloud of darkness was around the two boys. 

The wolves started growling and Stiles looked at them before ignoring them and conducting the shadows around the back of the strange kid. It looked like the shadows were wrapping around him before they disappeared, all that was left of the act were dark black lines where the wounds used to be.

Stiles turned Nico back on his back and faced him, “So, are you going to tell me who did this to you or am I going to have to force it out of you?”

Nico stood up and looked at Stiles and bit his lip,” It was Edna and her stupid dog. I was out on a quest for Lord Hades because some souls got loose and he sent me.” Nico stared at the floor, still biting his lip, “I was going to I-M you when she caught me off guard. I already had an injury from the harpies that I fought earlier today, but the stupid mutt scratched and bit me and I knew that I needed to get to safety. So I shadowed traveled here as fast as I could.”

Nico looked back up, “Do you think Lord Hades will punish me for not finishing?”

This time it was Stiles's turn to bite his lip. He was left thinking his next move, they obviously had to finish the quest and collect the lost souls, he didn't want his ‘parent' to be mad and in all honesty, he still didn't know what to think of Lord Hades, he's never met him and he didn't know if he wanted to.

The pack on the other hand were still confused by the new developments. There was this stranger named Nico in their friend’s house, who is obviously close to one another. The said stranger comes came out of nowhere, but their conversation only leads to more questions than answers!

Meanwhile, Nico was trying to come up with a game plan because he really needed to finish his quest.

Stiles nodded and spoke up, “What if I help you on the quest? I don't want you to go alone and I don't think Lord Hades would mind as long as the souls are put back into the underworld.”

“Okay, if you say so. But just so we’re clear, once the quest ends I’ll go tell him alone- I don’t want to get you in trouble for helping me.” Nico but his bottom lip. “He’s already hard on you as is.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s probably for the best. But don’t worry about me, we’ll be quick between the both of us.”

Nico sighed “Okay, I’m ready when you are. Do you want to shadow travel or should I?”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, “did you really think that I was going to let you use your powers right now?” He scoffed, “ No, _nope_ . Not even in your dreams. You are going straight upstairs and going to bed Mister! Right after you take this thing that I call a _shower_ because I’m sure you stink more than the Hermes cabin after the Stolls exploded those stink bombs they got by accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don’t know who Leto is, she is a Greek Goddess, who is typically associated with wolves and in myths she was often seen roaming in wolf form. She is also the mother of Apollo and Artemis (God of the moon and Goddess of the wilderness- also associated with wolves). I was back and forth about who the pack should be legacies of and I decided it would make sense to go with Leto, though I was also going back and forth with Lupa, but seeing as she is Roman and this fic isn’t going to go that in depth with canon to bring up Camp Jupiter I went with the next best thing.


End file.
